


The Ones That I Love Are Here With Me

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [19]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bromance, F/M, M/M, awkward cute band members, flirty syn, syn almost bottoms, syn's a horny ragemonster again, syn's in denial, synacky goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: The band finds out Syn and Zacky are a little tighter than they thought."Is there something you want?" Syn smirked.





	The Ones That I Love Are Here With Me

Meanwhile, since Sunday, the band had recorded two more demos and had written most of another song. By Wednesday night, they had demo'd that as well so they went out to celebrate. The night pretty much turned into nostalgic stories about Huntington Beach and Jimmy. Zacky found a moment to text Violet, not being able to help himself.  
_how's it going with Goliath?_  
He didn't expect any change, since it had only been a few days, so he was horrified that he had asked when she texted back:  
_yeah...that's over._  
_what? What happened?!_  
_he was at my place last night and saw the picture Matt had framed for me._  
When she texted this, Zacky's buzzed mouth opened before he could think twice, "Matt, what picture did you have framed for Vi?"  
The chatter in their group halted and M's face went from laughing and dimples to frowning and hurt. They all looked at him and waited.  
"The picture from the football jersey shoot of us kissing." He looked at his hands, "Remember that day she pulled me into the booth and yelled at me?" His face changed to having a trace of a smile, "She was mad that I had done it., which was adorable..." He snapped back into reality and glared at Zacky, "Why?"  
As everyone turned towards him, Zacky swallowed, "Uhhhmmm...apparently...Aaron saw it and now they're not dating anymore."  
Everyone looked at Shadows.  
"Wow...um...that sucks?" He shrugged, "I mean, I don't know what you want me to say...but that's fucking awesome!!!" He jumped up and hugged Zacky, who was clueless. M. pumped his fists in the air and headed to the bar to get another drink.  
Syn leaned over to Zacky, "We should probably take his phone again."  
Zacky nodded and followed him to the bar, "Matt, are you really happy that she's sad?"  
"Of course not, Zack...we just both need time. Lots of it. She was moving really fast. I'm trying to keep up, but--"  
"You did a pretty bang up job with those two girls." Zacky didn't regret it.  
Shadows knew he deserved that, but winced just the same, "Zack..." He sat down at the bar, not wanting to ever have this conversation, "I feel like such an asshole for bringing you into this mess--for your sake and hers. It's completely my fault and while it may have been fucking amazing--" They both nodded, "I'm....kind of worried about you...Syn is...well, he's doing her sister, he'll be okay...you seem to really like her, ya know...like I do. Not that I blame you, but..."  
Zacky nervously held onto his beer, "She's really special, Shads...and we did share something that was fucking incredible thanks to you, but she is so clearly yours." He swallowed, not wanting to fully admit it, "I appreciate it, but don't worry about me, man. I just want to make sure she's okay, like all of us do."  
Shadows knew he wasn't being 100% but couldn't blame him, "Those girls...I didn't want to do it, but I knew I should..." He sipped another beer, "Out of all the guys she could've started dating..."  
Zacky gave him a weird look, not used to seeing his ego falter.  
"But in the end, he was intimidated by you, so...." Zacky met M.'s gaze as M. tried not to smile.  
Zacky realized he had been ignoring his texts:  
_I'm sorry to hear that, Vi. You okay?_  
_been better. Didn't even go to work today...can't stop thinking about M._  
Zacky slowly showed it to Shadows, not sure what to text back. Matt's dimples showed up.  
"Just let me text her?"  
Zacky nodded and backed off.  
_hi, gorgeous._  
Her breath caught when his name showed up on her phone and his sound bite sounded.  
_hi._  
_I know I'm not supposed to text you, but I can't stop myself anymore. So much has happened....and all I want is to hold you._  
_you have no idea how much I want you here. even if just to talk....I miss you so much..._  
_I miss you too...I'm sorry things didn't end well with him...really. I just want you to be happy_  
_bullshit. thank you though. I'm just not ready yet...don't have any idea what to do._  
_neither do I, baby._  
She was sniffling and happy, just to be communicating with him.  
_how is everything?_  
_we've made lots of progress....I've probably been a total dick the last few days, but we got a lot done. we might be back by the end of the week. I don't want to promise anything, but I'm dying to see you_  
_wow, that's amazing. Don't tease me unless you're really coming back...don't rush it, though..._  
_it was good to talk to you. Pretty sure Zack's about to take my phone away. Goodnight._  
_goodnight, M.  
_  
That night, Shadows slept better than he had since they had arrived. By the time he got up the next day, the rest of the band was already in full on creative mode. He got some coffee and tried to figure out what all was getting done.  
  
"What the fuck was that? You've taken two sick days in the seven years we've been together, Vi. You fuck Aaron in your office and then take a day off? What, did he just fuck you all day yesterday?" Raven stormed in her office at 8 a.m.  
Violet stood up, "Are you done? Aaron came over Tuesday night. We did fuck, but then he found that framed pic that Matt gave me, so that's over. Matt texted me last night and they're making headway." She tried not to act overly excited that he might be back soon.  
Raven cleared his throat, "Vi, I'm sorry..." He walked over to her, "This thing between you and Shadows will take time, I know that. Just please be careful." He kissed her cheek and let her get back to work.  
  
Later that afternoon, Synyster called everyone into his bedroom. He was completely disheveled and clearly hadn't showered, but had an evil grin on his face. He threw a pad of paper at Shadows, who sat on the edge of his bed.  
"So I did write you a fucking duet. It doesn't have to be her, but..."  
M. glanced at the pages as everyone else was clueless, "Is this what I think it is?"  
Syn stopped pacing to look down at him, "Yes. It's a prequel to Little Piece of Heaven." He began pacing again as he let it sink in, "It still fits into the concept album because you two--I mean, they are--opposites. He wants to have her to himself and she, she can't be held down. In this, he starts out professing his love for her. She professes it back, but says he isn't enough for her. By the end he is getting angry with her and we all know how it ends...I have some melodic ideas to start, but that's what I have right now."  
Shadows read over the lines on the page, not even thinking about Violet yet, "Syn...this--"  
"Is fucking amazing? I know."  
The other members tackled M. so they could read it.  
"Vi is gonna love this..." Zacky mumbled.  
Syn snatched the papers back, "Fuck Violet." He threw the papers on the bed, "This isn't about her! If she wants to do it, fine, maybe. But we have got to focus and get her the fuck out of our heads."  
Zack and Matt gave each other looks as if to wonder what the hell crawled up his ass.  
"Don't give me that look, Matt!! You're the lovesick puppy that can't get over a crush!" Syn got in his face when Shadows stood up and growled down at him.  
Zacky jumped off the bed and wriggled in between the two tallest ones, "Woah, okay guys-you let me handle Syn, just go-" He shooed everyone else out and turned to Syn.  
  
"Okay, are you seriously this worked up again?" He knew there was only one reason (okay, usually) that Syn was such an asshole.  
Syn kept pacing, not answering. Zacky caught him off guard by shoving him hard back onto the bed.  
Before he could get his bearings, Zack was pulling off his jeans. Syn fought him.  
"Zacky, what the fuck?"  
"Syn! Just take it! You are being a complete douchebag!" Zacky finished taking off Syn's jeans and looked around the room until he saw the bottle of lube. Syn didn't ever bottom, but fuck if he was going to. Zacky crawled onto the bed as Syn retreated from him nervously.  
"Zacky, just let me take you like you like--" Syn's heart raced as Zacky sat back on his heels right in front of him. Syn's legs were wide open, despite himself. Zack leaned over him, enjoying being in charge for once. He didn't say anything as he slid a finger inside Syn and watched him gasp for air. Instead of fighting it, Syn's whole body relaxed and fell back on the bed. His gorgeous face winced with pleasure as his hands fisted the sheets. He'd never been fingered before, and fuck if it wasn't mind shattering. The loud groan that escaped his throat surprised Zacky and called to his deepest desires. When he added a finger, Syn groaned louder and writhed under him. He could see why Syn liked being in control. The little gasps falling from those lips had Zacky hard in an instant. When he finally stroked Syn's prostate, Syn called out Zack's name and practically cried as he came.  
"Synyster fucking Gates...how do you like that." Zacky smiled his cocky Zacky V smile and pulled out his fingers.  
At the feeling of Zacky leaving him, small embers caught deep inside Syn. Gates sat up and tackled Zacky before either of them knew what was happening.  
"Syn!" Zacky fought as Syn yanked off his pants and all the other clothes they had on.  
"Just one more, Zacky, please, I'm so fuckin' hot--" Syn lubed his fingers and found Zacky, who struggled at first. Soon, though, he was panting underneath Brian's fingers.  
"There ya go, Zack...mmm..." Syn parted his lips as he watched Zack get even more excited. He pulled out his fingers and stroked himself as Zacky whimpered.  
"Is there something you want?" Syn smirked.  
Zacky rolled his eyes, "Brian, fuck me right now you asshole."  
With that, Syn took him to the hilt as Zacky bucked and cried. Syn grabbed Zacky's hands, interlacing their fingers to try and calm him down. He leaned over the smaller guitarist and captured his eternally puckered lips with his. When their tongues intertwined, Syn's hips started to move.  
"Fuck, Zacky--uhhh--" Syn moaned as Zacky cried out. The pleasure mounted inside Zacky and he arched back into the bed.  
"Syn--!!" The second the name fell from his lips, his come splattered between them. The larger guitarist smiled at what he could make Zacky do. Soon the smile was replaced with him closing his eyes and giving into the sensations as his stroke lengthened even more.  
"Zack..." He gritted his teeth and came hard inside his best friend.  
  
The rest of the band stared at the door, jaws on the floor. The noises coming from behind that door could only mean one thing, but they still couldn't believe what they were hearing...  
"Pretty sure they heard that," Zacky grinned at his lover of the moment.  
"Ya think?!" Syn smiled helplessly and answered sarcastically, "It's about time they knew anyway."  
They both cleaned up, took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
The three others stood there, arms folded.  
Shadows stepped forward first, "How long has this been going on? Are you two--??? What is--"  
"Matt." Syn forced M. to stop asking questions, "Zacky just helps me deal with my addiction sometimes," He tried to stay focused, still a little rattled from the release. Zacky leaned against a couch, also clearly still disoriented.  
"Back when we were all heavily grieving over Jimmy, lost in our own addictions, Zacky and I found each other, found a way to deal," His voice was soft and vulnerable, so unlike he always was, "We comforted one another. It's happened less and less over the years. Unfortunately, between Jade and Violet I've been so hard up since we got here. Hadn't happened in years until a couple weeks ago. Please don't freak out. It's not a big deal." Syn was holding his own arms, not looking at anyone.  
Shadows silently grabbed Zacky's hand and tugged him towards Syn so he could hug them both at the same time. Out of nowhere, Syn broke down crying and held onto Matt.  
"Why is he gone?! It's so hard without him, Matt...It's been so long, why does it still hurt this much?!" His tears fell onto M.'s big arms as M. stroked his dark hair.  
M. choked back a sob, "I don't know, Brian...I don't know." Soon, though, he couldn't hold back either. Johnny, who tugged Brooks along, joined in and soon they were a five-man crying and sobbing heap. They were used to it, though.  
After awhile, they broke apart and found tissues.  
"Syn, why did you keep this from us? We always would've been supportive." He was a little hurt that he didn't know something so important about any of them, much less two of them.  
"You guys all had your own problems...by the time you had it under control, we weren't really doing it anymore," Syn sniffled, "Sorry, it's just I've been channeling a lot of Jimmy to write this song."  
"So some of the times that you're a total assface is because you're a sex addict?" Johnny was a little happy since Syn had always been the meanest to him, which he always tried to convince himself was a sign of love.  
"Yeah...I get really on edge and agitated. You saw Violet after the Hard Rock in Atlantic City--it's like that. She was flat out pissed off. When I realized I needed to slow down and stop having sex with dozens of girls per week, Zacky really helped me out," He put an arm across Zacky's shoulders and kissed his forehead. Zacky blushed and pushed him away lovingly.  
"Then he started sleeping with women again and he didn't need me anymore," He teased Syn, which cheered him up a bit. Syn always loved the playful look in Zack's eyes right after they'd been together.  
"Wow, guys, it doesn't really get closer than that," Brooks teased them all.  
"Wait, that explains why you weren't with women back then, but why don't you just go down to the bar and pick up somebody here?" Johnny asked the question Syn hoped no one would.  
Zack laughed, "He doesn't want to cheat on his girlfriend with another girl."  
Syn sighed and rolled his eyes, "She's not my girlfriend, dick." He muttered.  
"Fucking Syn Gates," the cocky, taunting look on Matt's face made Syn want to punch him, "Dude, Zacky's right, isn't he? You like Jade. Like, really," He folded his arms, "Cocksure, sleeps with a million fucking girls, never even  _had_  a girlfriend Gates...I never thought I'd see the day."  
Syn nervously played with his hair, trying to deny it, "Cmon, guys...seriously...it's not like that..."  
Matt decided to let it go for the moment, knowing they should finish talking about their two guitarists fucking one another, "So Zacky's just easier, huh?" He playfully shoved Zack.  
"So...you guys are all cool with this?" Zacky wanted to make sure his best friends all understood.  
"Absolutely...I mean, we're totally gonna torture you about it, but we get it. I don't really know why, but it's not even weird." Christ shrugged as Matt agreed. They all looked at Brooks. Brooks was happily surprised they cared about his opinion, "I'm constantly amazed at how tight you guys are with one another...this is just another extension of that, I guess...no pun intended."  
Syn blushed and messed up Zack's hair, "Zacky is pretty tight."  
Zack turned a million shades of red, "Syn!!"  
"What. You are." Syn mumbled as the guys started laughing.  
M. grinned, "So is Zacky always on bottom?"  
The two couldn't believe he had just asked that, but Syn answered anyway, still blushing, "Yeah. Always."  
"Hey, I started on you today--"  
"Yeah, but you took it in the end."  
The three others just stared and laughed, watching what could only be described as flirting.  
"You guys cannot tell anyone about this, though. People would have a field day with it," Zacky sat away from Syn so he'd leave him alone.  
"What? Can I at least tell Vi?" Shadows shrugged.  
Syn shook his head, "Oh my god, Matt, do not do that, it would be so mean. She's probably already had fantasies about this, she'd wanna watch, we'd wanna let her. Just no. Please don't."  
Shadows put up his hands, "Okay, okay. As much as I want to tease you for days about this, I'm also dying to work on this song."


End file.
